


Telepathic Heart

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ichijouji Ken, Gay Panic, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, High School, Ichijouji Ken Is a Panicked Gay, Jogress Bonds, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Sex, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Top Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: Yes, they'd been sharing their feelings and emotions for years. That had become normal, almost natural even, despite Ken's hesitations.But in the seven years since they'd first experienced Jogress evolution, they had never exchanged more than that. In those seven years, Ken hadn't realized how intrusive it had become, how invasive, how overwhelming, until the Saturday afternoon he first heard Daisuke's thoughts inside his head.Until everything changed.ORGay panic and heartbeat smut. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Kinkmeme Challenge, Daiken Week 2020





	Telepathic Heart

**Author's Note:**

> DAIKEN WEEK  
> Day 3: Soulmates | Heartbeats
> 
> This was also written to fill a prompt on the [Daiken Kinkmeme](https://daiken-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org): [Telepathic Link](https://daiken-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/791.html?thread=44055#cmt44055).
> 
> The title to this fic comes from the song ["Telepathic" by Starset](https://youtu.be/2HqyazopkKs).
> 
> I will not make excuses for the horny.

Ken could feel it thrumming inside his chest. It echoed through his heart, pulsed through his veins, reverberated through his entire body till he felt numb from the heady beat, from the repetition, and all he could do was accept the feeling.

The days of rejecting Daisuke's heart—of being able to—were long behind him.

The days of this strange physical malady only occurring during Jogress evolution were even longer ago.

Ken had gotten feelings many times in the past, soaking up Daisuke's happiness, picking up on the times he tried to hide his sorrow, able to calm his frustrations and his worries, and Daisuke had always been able to manage the same. When they touched, it was stronger, like the signal was magnified tenfold, and if Ken was particularly quiet and downtrodden, Daisuke would sit with him, coarse fingers on Ken's temples, forehead pressed against forehead, feeling everything he felt and relishing their connection.

It was no surprise that Daisuke loved their bond. He loved being able to feel Ken's emotions, to read him the way no one else in the world could, not even their own Digimon partners. He loved the deep connection, he loved the way Ken relaxed at their proximity, and he loved feeling useful.

Ken didn't understand that last part. He'd spent enough time in his eighteen years being _useful_ , being _used_ , and he had no desire to repeat that.

Yes, they'd been sharing their feelings and emotions for years. That had become normal, almost natural even, despite Ken's hesitations.

But in the seven years since they'd first experienced Jogress evolution, they had never exchanged more than that. In those seven years, Ken hadn't realized how intrusive it had become, how invasive, how overwhelming, until the Saturday afternoon he first heard Daisuke's thoughts inside his head.

Until everything changed.

Saturdays were when they had their weekly sleepovers, alternating between each family's apartment.

On this particular Saturday, the Motomiyas were away for the weekend—and Jun had _finally_ moved out—leaving them alone in the apartment, and Daisuke had insisted they stay up all night and watch movies. Ken had no real opinion on what they did; he was pleased as long as Daisuke was happy, as long as they were together.

Watching Daisuke get into the movie, feeling the energy radiating off of him, basking in the glow of Daisuke's starshine, was one of his favorite things.

"Did you find something?"

Ken's fingers tightened around the cupboard handle, and he cast a glance toward where Daisuke was in the living room, switching to the next movie. He wetted his lips, his eyes following the hard curve of Daisuke's back as he bent down, his shirt riding up in the back to reveal beautiful sun-kissed skin.

Daisuke's eyes darted over. "Well?"

A flush rose to Ken's cheeks, and he quickly returned to the cupboard. "I'm not sure."

The Motomiyas kept plenty of snack food in their cupboards, but Ken had little interest in pretzel sticks or chips or Pocky or candy. He would've preferred something else, but the family didn't seem to have a lot of food in the house. Strange considering they'd left Daisuke alone to fend for himself for the weekend.

"We can order something," Daisuke called out. "If there's nothing you wanna eat."

Ken let the cupboard slide shut and turned his attention back to Daisuke.

His best friend had the disc in the player and was now messing around with the remote, his face scrunched in concentration, his tongue sticking out between his lips. He looked particularly cute like that, but Daisuke always looked cute. He brought an energy to everything he did, and he grinned with the force of the sun, so bright it was nearly blinding.

Ken would happily let Daisuke's smiling face blind him any day. On his darkest days and even darker nights, even the memory of the sunshine as his best friend simply beamed at him was enough to keep the shadows at bay.

A soft smile spread across Ken's lips as he watched Daisuke fiddle with the remote and start to get annoyed. He wasn't great with technology, of course, but this was irregular.

And Daisuke also looked cute when he got frustrated like that, his eyes narrowing in irritation, mouth contorting into a scowl. Ken wanted to kiss those lips, soften and smooth them out until he wasn't scowling anymore, until all he could do was smile. His favorite thing about Daisuke was those lips, that smile.

Wait.

What?

Ken gripped the counter's edge, his breath shallow.

He wanted to kiss his best friend. He wanted to kiss Daisuke. Kiss him until he was happy and grinning, bright like sunshine. Kiss him until they were breathless, until he couldn't fathom ever kissing anyone else.

Oh, fuck, he was going to be sick.

"Ken?" Daisuke called from the living room. "What do you want to eat?"

He swallowed down the bile, swallowed down his emotions, and shook his head. "Whatever you want," he managed to squeak out.

Daisuke shot him a frown but didn't bring it up before grabbing the phone and ordering some takeout.

While he was on the phone, Ken returned to the living room with a fresh bottle of water clutched tight to his chest, clinging to it to steady his breathing, to center himself. He settled onto the couch and pulled his legs up, curling into a ball protectively.

Wormmon and V-mon had already gone to bed a couple hours ago after at least an hour of dozing on the couch with their partners.

But Daisuke had no intention of falling asleep, of allowing Ken to fall asleep. He'd already promised to keep him awake with whatever means necessary. The all-nighter had been agreed upon by _both_ of them, and Daisuke was not afraid to throw that ridiculous promise in Ken's face at any time.

After completing his phone call and flipping the light switch, casting the entire living room into near darkness, Daisuke joined him on the couch, dropping onto the large sectional right next to him, so close their sides were touching.

Instinctively, Ken recoiled.

Daisuke instantly stiffened. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

A sharp glare narrowed Daisuke's warm brown eyes. "Liar."

"It's nothing," Ken said again, pulling into himself further, desperately trying to salvage this movie marathon.

He wanted more than anything not to reveal the thoughts that were invading his head—they weren't right, Daisuke was his best friend—but the more Ken retreated, the closer Daisuke came.

"What are you hiding?"

They could tell enough of each other's emotional states without touching, purely from being in the same proximity, and if the emotion were strong enough, they could be halfway around the world and still feel it. But some things, like understanding the depth and the direction of those feelings, required proximity, required physical touch.

And if Daisuke touched him right now, he would know. He would know the crazy thoughts that were pulsing through his head. He would understand what Ken felt, feel what Ken _wanted_.

Ken snagged the remote and started the movie, hoping it would be distraction enough.

It wasn't.

"Ken…" Daisuke sighed. "Come here. Let me feel you."

Dear god, Ken wanted to be felt more than he'd realized. But he knew instantly it was a bad idea.

Not that that stopped Daisuke from scooting as close as physically possible and pulling Ken onto his lap. His breath trembled, but he did what he always did—he laid his fingers against Ken's temples and guided his head down till they were forehead to forehead.

The pose was intimate, too intimate for Ken right now, but it wouldn't do any good to pull away. Daisuke's determination would not be assuaged without this.

Instead, Ken focused on his breathing, on clearing his head, ignoring the position he'd been pulled into, removing all traces of the combination of _kiss_ and _Daisuke_ from his mind, so Daisuke would find nothing amiss. So Daisuke wouldn't know.

All too quickly, the warmth spread through him.

It slipped in through his forehead and his temples, from the callused tips of Daisuke's fingers, penetrating his skull and battering against his defenses until they crumbled and allowed the entry. It broke down all his barriers, surged into his veins, pulsed through him till his entire body was aflame and all he could do was whimper as Daisuke's heat throbbed inside every organ, every muscle, every vein.

His heart was on fire, his brain feverish, his skin searing at every touch point, but he laid his hands on Daisuke's chest, soaking up the heat that radiated through his T-shirt, desperate for more of his fire, more of his starlight.

As he relaxed into the embrace and allowed their bond to take control, their very bodies and souls to meld together, more than just heat flowed from Daisuke. His lips parted, and he breathed in the friendship, the affection, the kindness he always employed in these moments—in every moment. As far as Ken was concerned, Daisuke was the kindest person he'd ever met.

But this time, the emotions transcended his senses, the flames transformed into an uncontrollable blaze that was liable to consume him whole.

Ken could feel Daisuke's hands tracing over his bare skin, his hot tongue laving at his collarbone, his teeth scraping his neck and lips sucking at the tender flesh. But Daisuke's fingers remained firmly pressed to his temples, his forehead flush against Ken's.

"Hmm," Daisuke murmured, "why are you so agitated?"

The pressure inside him coiled as Daisuke's heat thrust into him, seeking out his weaknesses, burying into him until it threatened to explode. Until he threatened to explode.

Hot lips covered his, and Ken could think of nothing but that mouth, but the hands exploring his skin, naked for the world to see, naked and on fire.

He could feel nothing but Daisuke, intensely affectionate, glaringly worried, sparkling like the sun, and Ken could do nothing but fall into his gravity, to spin around him until he was swallowed up.

He could see nothing but warmth in those brown eyes, the joy, the pleasure, the need for attention that only truly abated when they were together, when they finished one of these strange bonding sessions.

He could hear nothing but his own tiny gasps, nothing but Daisuke's panting, nothing but the words _I love you_ over and over and over again, spoken in a whisper like they were sacred. Like _Ken_ was sacred.

A quivering whimper escaped Ken's lips, and he pushed away, scrambling off Daisuke's lap till he plopped unceremoniously on the floor, his face ghostly white.

Daisuke stared at him with wide eyes, and Ken did the only thing he could think to do.

He locked himself in the bathroom.

Darkness.

Silence.

Safety.

Ken's breathing regulated, falling from the panicked gasps to slower, deeper breaths, though they still trembled. Ken still trembled.

What the hell was that?

They'd connected, explored their bond plenty of times, but it had never been that intense, that overwhelming, that _physical_. He'd never experienced a heat that powerful, even from Daisuke. He'd never felt Daisuke's ghost hands and mouth and tongue, never felt so incredibly naked. He'd never heard words. And he'd certainly never heard _those_ words.

Daisuke had never said those words.

That strange vision had to be in his head and his alone. Daisuke had just looked confused about his speedy departure, not the thoughts that had drifted through his head.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Ken?"

Silence.

"I know you're in there," Daisuke said through the door, his voice quiet, tentative…

Scared.

The fear emanated off of him in waves, beating down the door, flooding Ken's system far too easily, and he'd never been so scared.

It didn't make sense.

Daisuke didn't get scared.

Daisuke wasn't afraid of anything.

 _Your hand is shaking_.

Oh.

Right.

That wasn't strictly true.

 _Don't say anything more, please. It'd just mess me up_.

Daisuke hadn't been afraid, of course, but he could have been.

No, he _would_ have been.

"Ken, talk to me…"

Was that why he was scared now? Was the one thing Daisuke was actually scared of Ken? _Losing_ Ken?

He licked his lips, trying to stay calm, to think this through.

But he couldn't think if he couldn't shake the fear soaking into his skin, throbbing in his heart and pounding through his veins. The fear intoxicated him, drowned him, broke him until he was nothing but overwhelming, overpowering terror.

"Do not make me break down this door!" Daisuke yelled.

Ken sniffled. He didn't know when he'd started to cry.

Then, Daisuke slumped against the door, shaking it in its frame, and begged. "Ken, please. I need to know you're okay."

He frowned.

Shouldn't Daisuke be able to feel that he was all right, to immerse himself in Ken's aura and know he was physically fine?

"I hate it when you cry."

Ken quickly wiped at his face, but cleaning off his wet cheeks wouldn't strip the turmoil from inside his head and his heart and his everything. How was he supposed to do anything more than hide in the dark bathroom, his back pressed into the corner for maximum support, and tremble?

For a few moments, Daisuke was silent, aside from the quiet, rhythmic tapping—perhaps his fingers on the hardwood floor.

Until…

"Hey, Ken?" he mumbled, his words barely penetrating the door between them. "Did you… _see_ anything while we were—you know?"

Ken's breath caught.

Daisuke released a quivering sigh. "It's just, I definitely saw things. Felt things. More than anything I've felt before. But I…" He hesitated.

All Ken could do was wait.

He cleared his throat. "Did I, uh, did I _say_ anything to you? Did you hear me talk?"

A silent sob crushed Ken's chest.

Daisuke's words were growing even more nervous, especially when he added, "Because I thought maybe I said something." A faint exhalation. "No, I'm sure of it. I said something, and I, um…I meant it."

What?

"Ken, if you heard what I said, I meant every word."

He couldn't breathe.

There was shuffling on the other side of the door, and it shook in its frame, just a bit.

But it wasn't Daisuke trying to get in again. He wasn't even trying to talk to him anymore; instead, he pushed away from the door and wall, and his footsteps faded into the distance.

He was giving him distance.

Ken's heart ached.

He wasn't sure he wanted distance, needed the separation. If anything, his body, his mind, his heart, craved the contact. He craved their bond, their connection. He needed them to be close to magnify it, to slip into the comfort of it.

But Daisuke didn't come back.

Ken didn't know how long he stayed inside the bathroom.

In the dark room, time didn't pass how it should.

His body ached from the uncomfortable position on the floor, pressed into the corner, trying to make himself as small as possible, trying to bury the panic and the fear and uncomfortably overwhelming sadness with cold tiles.

Neither of these feats was successful.

When he finally ventured out of the bathroom, the whole apartment was dark. Daisuke must have given up and gone to bed.

They'd already set up the futon in Daisuke's room, despite their plans to stay up all night, but Ken had no intentions of going in there if Daisuke was in bed asleep. He didn't want to disturb him, didn't want to draw attention to himself, didn't want to risk starting up that conversation again.

Well, it hadn't so much been a conversation as a monologue. That would've required Ken to have responded to Daisuke's words, to his pleas, to the sentiments expressed.

Ken clutched the edge of the dining table, clinging to it for balance, to reassure himself of his whereabouts.

Had Daisuke actually said he loved him?

Or had that been in his head like he'd initially thought?

He took a deep breath and felt his way forward, finding the back of the sectional couch. He could follow that around and lie down. Try to sleep for the rest of the night.

However long that was.

But when he crawled onto the cushions where they'd been curled up watching movies earlier, there was something among the blankets.

A soft grunt came from the pile.

Ken froze.

"Mmmm, Ken?"

Shit.

He stumbled to sit near Daisuke's feet and chewed his lip. "I thought you'd gone to bed."

The couch shifted, and in the moonlight, Ken could barely see him sitting up. "Was waiting for you." He stretched his arms with a mighty yawn. "Must've fallen asleep."

"Oh."

"You feeling better?"

Ken pulled his feet up onto the couch and hugged his legs, his arms hooked under his knees. "I don't…I don't know."

Daisuke yawned again and wiped at his eyes.

He cleared his throat, sitting up straight, all business. "Daisuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Wha-what did you say?"

"Huh?"

"When we were… _Jogressing_ , what did you say to me?" Ken hesitated. "Did you say you…?"

Daisuke let out a short, humorless laugh. "We could try it again," he suggested with a shrug. "If you want. If you're willing to try."

For a moment, Ken didn't say anything, didn't move, didn't react at all.

Then, he swallowed.

He swallowed down the rising panic, swallowed down the fear, the confusion, the anticipation, and scooted closer. "Okay," he murmured.

Daisuke's hands found him again, one cupping his hip, the other resting atop his shoulder. "Come here."

He guided the way, but Ken was the one to crawl back to him, straddling his lap like before, though decidedly more aware of it, aware of their connection points, aware of how close they really were, only a couple layers of fabric separating them.

Once again, Daisuke laid his fingers on his temples, and Ken leaned in to him till they were forehead to forehead, breath trembling.

The warmth this time was different.

It didn't penetrate him so much as envelope him, but Ken had the feeling that had more to do with him than with Daisuke. This time, he accepted it, welcomed it without needing to be broken down. This time, he wanted it to surround him, to swallow him, to consume him in every meaning of the word. He wanted to be torn asunder and rebuilt by Daisuke's heat.

This could only be made more apparent by the sentiment, the words he'd convinced himself he hadn't heard: _I love you, I love you, I'm in love with everything you are._

Ken was crying, even as the fire between them gathered, built in strength, and he no longer resisted. He melted into the flames, succumbed to the inferno, begged it to devour him. Begged Daisuke to devour him.

Until he did.

Or Ken did.

He wasn't sure who moved first, who closed the gap, or when they transitioned from feeling and touching with their bond to feeling and touching with their hands and lips and tongues.

Daisuke burned him, seared him, branded him with his mouth, and Ken relished every second of it, threw himself in head first. Even as he slid his fingers into Daisuke's tangled locks, he could hardly tell the difference between Daisuke's touch and the scorching inferno of their bond, pulsing and pounding along with the frenzied rhythm of their synchronized hearts.

Hands ignited sparks along his skin, tracing over his cheeks, his throat, down to the top button of his pajama shirt, and he moaned, pressing closer, trying to bridge the distance between them till there was nothing.

Daisuke's callused hands moved over his skin, teasing every plane, every curve, every peak, and every valley, leaving flames in his wake. Daisuke touched him, touched all of him, until his body ached with desire, until Ken could do nothing but quiver under his fiery fingers, the rough tips digging into him, the nails, bitten down to the quick, scraped and gripped him hard.

And Ken was hard. Aflame with arousal. Writhing in torturous almost-pleasure.

When he smoothed his hands over Daisuke's back and downward, he spread his fingers over bare skin. He had no idea when their clothes had disappeared, burned away by the fire between them, by the electric current of their bond, by the fever of their desire.

Daisuke shifted his attention to the curve of his shoulder, nipping his way toward his neck, grazing teeth against his collarbone, trailing kisses of liquid fire.

All Ken could do was profess his pleasure through swollen lips as fingers, slick with his own saliva, dipped inside him, as his arousal spiked and galvanized. His heart beat a haphazard rhythm in his chest, but he reveled in it, feeling Daisuke's own rhythm thump in tune with him, pulsing through his entire body, keeping the fire ablaze until he could feel nothing but potent, primal fusion.

Then, they were fused together.

Ken couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. Couldn't do anything but pant and sob. Especially with Daisuke's fingers entwined in his hair, gripping him hard and rough, bringing tears of pleasure to his eyes. Especially with Daisuke's teeth claiming his throat, sucking on his tender skin, feasting on his pulse point.

They melted into each other, bound as one, contorted and twisted together. The blaze of their unity tormented him, overwhelmed him, thrummed through them with the heady beat of their hearts.

Daisuke, all fire and starlight, was his sun. A beacon in the darkness. He never abandoned him, never left him, never let him get away with anything. He kept him safe, kept him sane, kept him cradled in his arms.

He loved him.

And like all things Daisuke did, he loved him with every fiber of his being, with his whole heart.

Ken still wasn't sure he deserved that unparalleled devotion, but now that he was here, now that they were here together, he knew Daisuke wouldn't let him second-guess them.

The fire burned too bright, too strong, and Ken could do nothing but succumb to the flames, succumb to the pleasure, succumb to Daisuke. And when Daisuke's pleasure flooded his body, his brain, Ken surrendered.

Everything was white-hot fire.

Everything was starlight.

Everything was empty space.

But no.

Everything was Daisuke.

They smoldered together, arms and legs entwined, mouths locked together in slow, sensual kisses, and when they broke apart, Daisuke buried his face in his sweaty hair and murmured sweet nothings in his ear.

Ken twisted to press a kiss to his temple before shifting to trail his lips down Daisuke's neck and chest, only stopping when he could feel the steady thump under the skin. He nuzzled close to that chest, worshipped the heady beat with his lips, and whispered, "I love you," to the heart inside.

That same rhythm beat inside his own chest, pulsed through his own body, and that unity was the truest bond they had. The deepest love he'd never known how to express.


End file.
